Edge of Spider-Verse 0: The Phenomenal Spider-Man
by Amazingspideyfan86
Summary: the story on my fanmade Spider-Man that is a what if story of Spider-Verse I'm not vey good with english so I have to thank my friend: oracledk on deviantart for helping me to translate all
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Alexander Pikes**

Earth-1277 "Lost Universe"

New York July 30, 2016 7:15 am

a convenience store in Manhattan

Thief: "Don't move or I'll blow your brains out!"

Salesman: "Please I beg of you, don't hurt my wife. and we are gaining little lately this money we need!"

Thief: "Do you think I give a damn about that? Shut up or I'll kill you! Now hurry up and put the money in the bag!"

The thief to flee

Salesman: "Help! Somebody help we have been robbed!"

Robber: "You can scream until your old, man! When the police arrive, I'll be long gone!"

?: "Yes? Then it's good that I'm not a police officer, since I'm already here!"

Thief: "But what? Who?"  
?: "I'm up here on the lamppost idiot!"

The thief looks up and sees a figure in a black suit and purple with big green lenses surrounded by purple for eyes, green cobwebs sewn under the arms and on his chest a black spider with a central green spider

Thief: "What is Halloween? And who the hell are you?"

?: "Who am I? Seriously? It's good that I wear a different costume from the classic but thought to be the most famous short by the symbol on the chest ..."

The man, jumps from the lamppost and attaches to the wall of the near building

?: "... And the fact that I climb the walls I would say that it is obvious, you recognize me now?"

Thief: "What the hell? No! You cannot you do not exist are just a fictional character! I must be hallucinating!"

The thief tries to escape but ends up stuck in a cobweb

?: "No hallucination, but maybe you already knew when you've stuck with my canvas it's really me in flesh, bones, and cobwebs ... Spider-Man! Or if you prefer "Phenomenal Spider-Man" certainly not sounds good as "Amazing", "Ultimate" "Sensational" or "Superior" but you know those titles were already taken

Phenomenal Spider-Man retrieves the bag with the money and returns it to the clerk and his wife

Phenomenal Spider-Man: "These are yours"

Salesman: "I don't know how to thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

Phenomenal Spider-Man: "I only did my duty as a good Spiderman, now excuse me but I have to run away"

Phenomenal Spider-Man: "(if you do not give me a move and in a hurry, I'll be late for work, Alexander soon! Certain if I had ignored the idiot of a thief would do soon, but you know when you have the Spidey powers you have even the responsibility and I do not want to be outdone by Peter Parker even though he is only a cartoon character and I'm here in the flesh)"

Phenomenal Spider-Man: "Thank God I did it, I'll change in the alley before the stock"

Soon after...

Alexander: "Thank God there still time left"

warehouse manager: "Pikes!"

Alexander Pikes: "Yes sir!"

warehouse manager: "You came last today again!"

Alexander Pikes, "But the time is only 8:00 and my shift starts at 8:30!"

warehouse manager: "I don't care! I will open the gate at 7:30 and I want all employees to be there! Am I clear?"

Alexander Pikes: "Yes boss"

warehouse manager: "Well now is prepared to fix the section 7A of the move stock!"

Alexander Pikes: yes,sir (cabbages begin to understand how he feels when Peter Parker has to deal with Jameson, what I would like to silence him with spider web and hang it like a salami upside down! I am lucky that I am a responsible type and do not use my powers to make him such a thing! ... "my powers", even now when I look back it still seems all so absurd ... I have already been 3 months since I got them, but only in last few days I started to go around as Spidey, the rest had to train a little bit to figure out what I could do, oh yes ... it all started three months ago, ...)

 _* This universe is so like ours so on Earth-1277 Amazing Spider-Man, Superior Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man (Miles Morales), Spider-Man 2099 (Miguel O'Hara), etc. are comic books characters such as in our universe *_

end of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: the beginning of everything**

3 months ago, New York City, Midtown Manhattan, comic books" Excelsior "Saturday, March 30 at 15:30

Comics Sales "Like clockwork Pikes eh? Do I live exactly every Saturday when I am to open the store?"

Alexander: "Yes, I have to say Jason, when a new number should I be the first to get their hands on, then it came?"

Jason: "Here you go, keep the number 1 of the new series of Amazing Spider-Man"

Alexander: "Great! I can't wait to read it!"

Jason: "Feel a little guy but at your age will not be the case that you leave and you lose everything? Systems I've never seen a girl since I know you"

Alexander: "Said the 40-year old bachelor who sells comics to the 30-year-old bachelor fond of Spider-Man"

Jason: "Hey, I'm a bachelor just because I have not found the right woman"

Alexander: "Ditto for me, well now I salute you do not wait to read this new number 1. Ah I see you have also made the collection of the series Age of Ultron"

[Alexander from a puff to comics]

Jason: "Yes,it's interesting that you?"

Alexander: "No I had already taken all the numbers when they were the first release"

Jason: "Even now I remember that I forgot"

Alexander: "you know what scene I loved? This one: the part where time and space are shattered and the barriers between the collapsed dimensions"

[A few seconds later the whole city trembles]

Jason: "What is it? An earthquake? And what is this light?"

Alexander: "I do not know, aaaargh !"

Jason: "What?"

Alexander: "I don't know! It is as if I split open the brains!" *

Alexander: "(But what the hell? ... But that's Amazing Spider-Man warring against Goblin King, and that's Superior Spider-Man disappears in the explosion of the Horizon Labs, there is also Spider-Man 2099 after he has infiltrated Alchemax, and that is Miles Morales as he is battling Ultimate Rhino, there is even Spider-Man Noir that is patrolling the streets, but what does it mean? why I'm seeing all this? Am I hallucinating? I'm dreaming?) "

Jason: "thank goodness it passed. But what the devil was it?"

Alexander: "I don't know. What I know is that whatever had made me as an ill family size head, ouch!"

Jason: "It has been fear and nervous, after all it was a very strong shock"

Alexander: "May perhaps (Certainly it is strange. If it had been an earthquake would be all under on the other hand is all right)"

Jason: "Luckily there was no damage"

Alexander: "Yes,it is true (And yet I do not know why but I have a bad feeling about this),well I better go I have to do other expenses before you go home, I salute you Jason"

Jason: "ok,see you at the next 'Xander"

[House of Alexander 22:00]

Alexander: "Oh my what a headache! I'd had better go to bed and rest (I wonder now if I only had a hallucination or there really was an it's strange there was no damage around oh well better sleep on it)

[Meanwhile in the city ...]

[Intracorp Industries]

?: "Dr. Bither at what point is your project?"

Dr. Theodore Morgan Bither: "Ah Mister Jacobson,I... I did not expect to see you..."

Drake Jacobson (CEO of Intracorp): "No pleasantries doctor. I'm here to see results, what is the progress of the work on your technosuit?"

Dr. Bither: "Well thanks to the components that you has procured. We were able to progress so much now I think miss very little"

Jacobson: "Good,very good doctor"

Dr. Bither: "It wouldn't have been possible without what we found after that weird earthquake I may ask what else was found?"

Jacobson: "It doesn't concern you doctor! The rest of what was found is confidential ... Let's just say that thanks to this also our genetic research on altering and improve the physical abilities will make great strides"

Dr. Bither: "Yes sir ...Excuse me if I'm allowed to ask ... Ex-excuse m-me ..."

Jacobson: "Good doctor, for tonight you just go ahead home to rest now. I will still have to do for a while here"

DR. Bither: "Yes ... yes sir goodnight!"  
Jacobson: "Goodnight to you too"

[Jacobson goes into his office pressed a button under his desk and opens a hidden elevator that brings in huge underground]

Jacobson: "Yes ... There will be plenty to do and for incredible that it is thanks to the content of these containers may be possible"

Jacobson sets of tanks and dented containers that read ... Oscorp

end of chapter 2

* For those who have read Age of Ultron: Perhaps you've already figured out what happened to Alexander,and why he see the other spider-men*


End file.
